Transformers: Vengeance
Transformers: Vengeance is a TV Series that'll Soon to be Released. Autobots The faction of the Transformers descended from a line of robots created to be used as consumer goods until they became self-aware & revolted. They believe in liberty, justice, free enterprise, due process, freedom of speech, freedom of expression & freedom of the press. However, they’ve got skeletons in their closet & cover them up the best they can, which can cause moral dissonance amongst themselves that threatens to tear apart their "big, happy family" mentality as well as tarnish their public reputation. Ark Crew/Team Prime * Optimus Prime (Orion: David Kaye; Optimus: Peter Cullen): The awe-inspiring, selfless & endlessly courageous leader of the Autobots, who originally a mere civilian named Orion Pax, was chosen by the Matrix to command, the first in many heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every casualty, human or Cybertronian, weighs heavily on his spark. He doesn’t show this side to his soldiers & he never succumbs to despair. The Autobots need a decisive, charismatic leader & that’s what he gives them. Over the years, though, he's grown cynical & depressed, but that dosen't stop him from risking his life to save others & fighting to protect all life even though he dosen't really have to. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness & one the Decepticons have taken advantage of time & again, though it's also the source of his strength. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan Volvo VN Semi-Trailer Truck. Additional Autobots * Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons. They transform into Red/Blue/Silver Ducati 848 Motorcycles, Spyker C12 Zagato Sports Cars, F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jets, Bell 407 Police Helicopters, Lenco Ballistic Engineered Armored Response Counter Attack Trucks, M1A2 Abrams Tanks & Motor Life Boats. * Sunstreaker (Younger: T.J. Miller; Older: Darren Criss): His younger self's voice pattern is based off Robbie Valentino from Gravity Falls. * Sentinel Prime (Infinitus: Townsend Coleman; Sentinel: Darin De Paul): A Prime who used to be Infinitus before becoming a Prime, traveled in the Ark & Optimus’ father figure. He loves his home planet with his entire Spark & will do anything, even go to extremes, to protect it. He later revealed that he made a deal with Megatron to revive Cybertron using Earth’s humans as a slave work force. He transforms into a Yellow/Red/Black/Blue/Orange/Gold Rosenbaur Panther 8x8 Airport Crash Tender Fire Truck. His voice pattern is based off Samuel Hayden from DOOM (2016). * Nova Prime (Peter Dinklage): The former leader of the Autobots until Unicron corrupted him & his crew when they made planetfall on his surface to restock & made him into a power-hungry megalomaniac who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes, until Shockwave was able to free him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Oshkosh Heavy Medium Tactical Truck with an experimental laser attachment. His voice pattern is based off Tyron Lannister from Game of Thrones. Decepticons Category:Transformers series Category:Animated Series Category:TV Series